This program aims to demonstrate the feasibility of manufacturing a realistic Point-Of-Care MRI scanner with a novel architecture specifically designed for imaging the human head and C- spine. The innovative MRI platform is made possible by our unique capabilities in MRI system integration, superconducting magnet design, superconducting wire technology, and pragmatic approaches to cryogenic engineering. The scanner would be based on a 1.5 T (or higher) high homogeneity magnet that would be a superconducting, cryogen-free, persistent mode, and self- shielded device. The scanner would use specifically designed advanced gradient and RF coils, and a console constructed from commercially available components, (those to be demonstrated in Phase II). Demonstrations of the intended Point-Of-Care MRI scanner opens the door to a new era in neurological imaging by offering an application-specific MRI magnet system with: low manufacturing cost, low operational cost, easy installation, and good ergonomics for the patient and technologists. The goals of the program are well in line with the NIH/NIBIB goals related to the development of Point-of-Care Technologies. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This program aims to demonstrate the feasibility of manufacturing a realistic Point-Of-Care MRI scanner with a novel architecture specifically designed for imaging the human head and C- spine. Demonstrations of the optimized MRI scanner opens the door to a new era in application-specific neurological imaging magnet systems. It is specifically addressed at the major areas of public health: stroke and trauma. The goals of the program are well in line with the NIH/NIBIB goals related to the development of Point-of-Care Technologies.